Shingeki no neko
by Miyo-Nani
Summary: "Explain this. Now." Levi said, turing to Hanji. Hanji stumbled over her words and fidgeted. "EREN'S A CAT!" Armin yelled. Levi was beyond pissed. Cute one-shot about how Hanji turned Eren into a cat. Set in Anime verse


**Hey guys? What is up? It's Miyo Nani here, or Attica, for those of you from tumblr, Here is a cute little Shingeki no koyjin oneshot. Enjoy, check out my blog, favorite my story, whatever you wanna do, don't feel pressured! ^_^**

Levi scrubbed the windows, than the floor, than the wall, the cabinets, the bed frame, and then the desk. He threw his sponge out four times due to it not meeting his need of sanitary cleanliness. It was perfect. Everything sparkled, and shone. These were some of the rare times that Levi allowed himself to smile. His phobia of dirt, and other types of mess rooted from his past as a top notch criminal. Feeling that if he couldn't control the fact that he had to steal, he could control other things. Like his living situation. Of appearance. Also, part of it was because Levi just really distained mess.

_Speaking of a mess, where was Jeager? _

Levi was worried. Not for Eren of course, but because of Eren. More often than not, Levi would catch his mind drifting from his task at hand, and wandering to the wearabouts of the young cadet. _Tsk, _Levi thought, _what a troublesome brat. _Levi kept cleaning to take his mind off of the boy, and once fully satisfied he sighed, and leaved on his small push broom, glancing out the window. When he was about to put his broom, and buckets away for the day, his eyes caught the ceiling.

It was a perfect white. So clear, and almost sparkly. But not to Levi. Turning his head around in a 360 inspection he noticed cobwebs in the corner by his door. His nose wrinkled, and huffed a loud breath. Levi pushed himself off of the push broom and began making his way to the cobwebs. Pondering on how to reach them he grabbed the handle of the broom and held it as high as he could above his head.

He couldn't reach.

_Even with a boom?! _Levi thought. This wasn't the first time Levi's lack of height had caused an issue for him. Be it as small as reaching cobwebs, to people doubting his superiority. But this time, it may have worked in his favor. Because now he as an excuse to go find Eren.

* * *

**WOO PAGE BREAK FROM STORY TIME GO GET SOME SNACKS OR GO POTTY OR SOME SHIT! WOOT!**

"Hanji, I think..." Petra's voice drifted in the air like a feather. Who would have known that such a fragile young girl would be such a threatening machine as the special ops of the scouting league? Levi thanked Petra, and turned on his heels toward the courtyard.

_So Hanji has him agian huh... _It's not that Levi minded that Hanji was always with Eren, but a weird feeling always pokes at Levi when Eren pays diligent attention to her rants, or lets her drag him here and there, and all which way to wednesday for experiments, but always grumbled, and complained when Levi made him clean. Cleaning had to be better that experiments... Right?

Levi grabbed his cloak off of the rack and flung it over his shoulders before stepping out into the bright evening. It was mid winder, and, surprisingly, they got snow. It almost never snowed in this part of the wall, but Levi stepped diligently though the white fluff, and made his way to where he say Hanji, Mikasa, and that Armin boy starring at a tree. _Simpletons_ Levi though.

He had always admired Armin's ability to know what to do in a situation where everybody else's theories are clouded with doubt, and Mikasa's abilities in all areas are nothing to be overlooked. At 15 years old, she could stand to be a challenge for Levi himself if he threatened the right things from her.

Levi struggled through the rest of the snow, and came to a stop between Armin, and Hanji. Neither paid him much mind, and continued to stare at the tree. Levi cleared his through, and Armin, as though shocked by the noise glanced over, and soluted.

"L-Levi Heichou!" This seemed to spark a reaction in Mikasa and Hanji. Mikasa soluted out of respect, and Hanji chuckled nervously stepping in front of him, partly blocking his view of the tree. Levi ignored them.

"What is going on here? Where is Jeager? I have chores for him." Hanji sweat dropped, but retained her erect pose.

"Impossible, Levi, nooooo can do. Eren is busy. With me." Hanji said, rolling back on the balls of her feet, and clapping her hands with a smile on her face, but stopping when the stone like look crossed Levi's face.

"That wasn't a suggestion, Hanji-san. It's an order. Give me Jeager. Now" Hanji looked worried, and glanced nervously to her left, and than to Mikasa. Obviously looking for some sort of support. Mikasa looked away.

"U-um. L-Levi Heichou. Eren is sorta... um. well.." Armin stumbled acrossed his words like he was admitting murder.

"_Say it!"_ Levi spat.

"ERENS A CAT!" Hanji yelled than ducked behind Mikasa who stepped aside from her and continued to look up into the tree at Eren. Levi followed her line of sight.

He wasn't a cat. Or at least, not totally. Eren laid on a high branch, seemingly sleeping. A long bushy brown tail hung down by his hips, swishing, and twitching upwards every few seconds. His eyes were closed, and mouth slightly open. Perched on top of his messy head of hair two fuzzy cat ears were pointed forward, and twitched slightly when everybody stopped talking.

Levi was furious. But to add to the full effect on how horrifying it was to be around scary Levi, he was calm.

"Explain. Now." He turned to Hanji. She chuckled and rubbed the back of her head.

"Welllll. Ya seee...Eren told me that the reason that he can turn into a titan, at least he things, is because his father injected him with some kind of weird serum thing that fused his DNA with Titan DNA, and that got me thinkin', ya know, cause thats kinda interesting that maybe only certain people's DNA can be fused and all that, so I came up with this syrum but instead of Titan DNA i would use Cat DNA, but it had to be strong enough to overpower the titan DNA, but only temporarily, and replace it with cat, but i didn't inject it all so now he is only part cat, and that he hissed at us and climbed that tree and hasn't come down since!" Hanji took a deep breath and looked werily at Levi.

What could he do? What was the proper reaction to this kind of thing? How could he lose his temper? After all he was the one of gave Hanji permission for this experiment. It wasn't Eren's fault, he was fallowing orders. Levi sighed and buried his forehead into the palm of his hand before turning back to Hanji.

"Does it wear off?" He asked. Hanji, seeming glad that he wasn't to upset, nodded vigorously.

"Oh yes. Like how Eren's Titan form wears off after physical strain, his cat form will go away after emotional strain. This syrum was a small dose so after it wears off it should be gone for good!" Hanji jumped around and looked excited.

Levi glanced back up at eren. He seemed so peaceful it didn't seem like anybody or anything could physically strain him. He shook his head.

"Not today Hanji. We can turn him back tomorrow, you have put the kid though enough today." Hanji nodded and Left with mikasa and armin to pack up the equipment from the session.

"Eren!" Levi called up to the cat boy. Such as to his true nature the boy opened one eye half assed, and glanced down at the corporal. He swished his tail in acknowledgement and drifted back off. Levi was beyond mad. Luckly he had his 3DMG on and quickly scaled the tree to his resting place, and promptly kicked the boy down.

Eren yowled, and streached, and glared before sitting on the ground to begin grooming. Levi jumped down after him, and unlatched his 3DMG.

"Lets go Eren." Levi said. Eren, who had some recognition of him, tilted his head to the side and glanced at him. Levi sighed, and looked back. He was kinda cute. His eyes wide, and trusting, His ears pointed upright and head tilted. Levi smiled slightly and scratched one of the ears. This seemed to be what Eren was waiting for and closed his eyes. His mouth turned up into a large smile, and he nuzzled the commanders hand, and purred. Levi pulled away abrutly, and began walking back to the base. Eren trotting quickly in pursuit.

* * *

**PAGE BREAK FOR MY LOVLIES. **

And so this continued. Eren followed Levi. And Levi ignored Eren. It was around five when it really started to get on his nerves though because nobody could stop fawning over how cute Eren was. Weither it was scratching his ear, or trying to make the boy purr they were pulling him left and right, but one thing was for sure if Levi left the room so did Eren. Eren forever retuned to Levi's side.

Dinner time came. Eren got his own plate like every other night, but he seemed disinterested in his own food. Instead he continuously tried to poke and grab Levi's food. Levi smacked away his hand more times than he could count. Pushing his plate left and right, and up and down the table to avoid Eren's surpisingly nible hands. He seemed to stop his persisting and Levi tried to enjoy his food, but Eren's face suddenly appeared next to his fork and bite the potatoes off of it. Levi growled and swung the for away. Determined, Eren leaned over Levi the reach the fork. Levi held it above his head, and Eren arched his neck to reach that. This continued for about three to five more minutes, when Levi gave up and let eren eat his food while he laid his head on the table for a bit.

_Snap... Snap. _Levi tightened Eren's chaines, and checked their security on the wall. Tight, and safe. He thought. Eren seemed disinterested. Only the occasional meow or purr escaped him, and he sat on his bed playing with his tail. Levi looked down. Nobody was here. Not in the basement... Levi waited until Eren was looking away when he leaned in slowly and kissed his head. Right beside his ears, and stayed there for a couple seconds. He felt Eren freeze, and go ridged. Levi panicked, was he back, had eren come to his sense at the exact time Levi choose to kiss him?! But Eren just butted his head against Levi affectionately.

**1:34 A.M**

"ROOORRROOOWWWLLLLL! YYRRAAALLLLLLLL! MMEEEROOOOOWWWLLL!" Levi groaned and rolled over onto his side, pushing his pillow deeper into the side of his head. Eren had been yowling for the past hour, and Levi was certain that he wasn't the only one who had been awoken by the unpleasant noise. Levi, at first, had prompted to ignore the screeches. But a loud knock on his door said otherwise. Levi through on a T-shirt and flung open the door, only to be met with a very angry looking Erwin.

"Handle _that!" _Erwin growled. "Now." Levi wasn't one to go against his commanding officer. He nodded crutly, and stepped out into the cold hall. The concrete feeling like ice, and the air being dry, and fridgid. Levi turned the latch on the large metal door and grabbed the lantern off of the wall before descending the steps.

He was going to kill Eren. Skin him for waking everybody up. Levi was beyond angry. But when the lantern shone into the dark, extremely cold basement, his expression softened. How did eren stand this? This utterly consuming... darkness of the basement. It was so cold too. The unsolid basement walls allowed drafts which wove and breezed into the small room, and it was almost as cold as the winter air outside. Eren never complained. Eren never so much as asked for another blanket. Cat eren was latched onto the cell bars. Staring at Levi as though he had come so save him. He was shivering, and scared. The dark had terrified him and to make matters worse, he was chained to the wall, unable to even wrap his arms around himself for warmth. Levi knew then, the the past hour of screetching, had been calls for help.

As fast as Levi could he unlocked the cage and rushed in to release eren from his chains. As soon as he was free eren jumped into Levi's arms. Shocked, he could feel Eren's body shivering, and his teeth chattering loudly in his ear. He wrapped his arms around him tightly and nuzzled eren's face into his neck. He grabbed Erens blanket with one hand and wrapped it around the boy before assending the stairs and walking back to his room, which was about 20 degrees warmer than the basement. Levi being in the placement that he was, he had extra blankets, and pillows available to him. He grabbed them all and wrapped eren in them. Once Eren was placed on the bed Levi took his shoes off and crawled next to him. Wrapping his arms around the boy and tried to get him warmer. Did Eren endure this every night? This soul crushing coldness. Once Eren stopped shivering Levi tried to unwrap himself from the boy. Eren froze. and glanced up at him. Levi stared back before getting the message and drawing Eren close once more. If Levi hadn't come downstairs... If he had choosen to keep ignoring Eren? Would the boy had died? Eren mewed quietly and hoisted himself up to meet eye level of Levi. Before Levi could talk Even gently kissed him.

Kissed him. So softly too. He wasn't moving his lips, but they weren't tight either. They were open. And soft and relaxed. And Levi loved it.

But not like this. Not when Eren couldn't be at full right of mind. Or know what he was doing.

"Eren stop." Levi said. Eren, seemingly understanding pulled away and looked away with sad eyes. Levi grabbed him and pulled him into a hug before kissing his cheek, and forehead, and neck softly.

"_later, eren." _He said. Eren snuggled deeper into the corporals chest and went to sleep.

* * *

Eren woke up with a massive headache. It felt like he got hit with a bus. He ran his hand through his hair and yawned. He was so warm. Eren looked down and realized that he was not alone.

_CORPoRAL LEVI?! WHY! _

Eren's movement seemed to awaken Levi, and he reached up and pulled the boy back into bed.

"Your back." Levi said. Emotionless. Before Eren could say anything Levi took the opportunity to capture his lips in a kiss, and grab his neck and hair and pull him deep into the kiss. Eren melted into him, and wraped his arms around the older mans neck, kissing him softly.

When he pulled away Eren looked at Levi. "What was that for?" Eren said.

Levi starred, and closed his eyes. Of corse Eren didn't remember. But that doesn't mean Levi loved him any less.

"You are to sleep in this room every night. Wither you sleep in the same bed with me or wish to bring a seperate bed in here. You are expected to keep the room clean of corse." Levi said. Eren was shocked, but memories began to fade slowly into place.

"Im sorry you had to suffer." Levi whispered into his neck. Eren smiled and pulled his corporal close.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Hey guys?! did you like it? Reviewing helps me a lot because I get sidetracked easily, and if I know people like my stories I will be more motivated to write them! But I know I hate it when people are like. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, even though I want you too thats not why I write stories, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't appriciate some!**


End file.
